1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to methods and systems for efficiently merging, storing and retrieving incremental backup data.
2. History of Related Art
Reliable data backup is an important requirement of computer systems today. Traditional backup systems typically perform backup by copying file systems onto data storage media such as tapes or optical disks. For file systems containing large amounts of data, the copying process often takes a long time. Therefore, traditionally backups have been performed relatively infrequently, such as on daily or weekly basis. More recently, “snapshot” type backup systems and/or programs have been provided, which are capable of storing backup data more frequently, in some cases as often as a user requests. However, using backup data to restore a particular file or other stored object such as, for example, a particular prior version of a file, a user is required to undergo lengthy restore operations. Each backup data set in which the file might be included is used to “restore” the source data set to a state associated with the backup data, and then the file system of the restored data set traversed to search for the desired file. This restore and browse approach consumes excessive time and resources, particularly with backup data being generated more and more frequently, as “snapshot” and related technologies permit. It would be useful, therefore, to have a way to enable users to more quickly and easily access specific files and other objects from backup data.
Moreover, as the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.